Whispered Goodbyes
by JelloStar
Summary: The sequel to Faded Memories. One final good-bye.


Whispered Good-byes

Time has a way of taking its toll on all things and so it was with Megan. The years had indeed transformed the once energetic, blond girl to a now fatigued, silver haired woman. Yet each day she made her way to the well with a memory in her heart. Exhausted by the time she reached it, Megan would sit on the bench next to the well and rest.

Once outside Dream Castle's walls Firefly gazed up at the brilliant blue sky. Scanning the horizon Firefly nodded her head as she saw a few white clouds stretched across. Trotting up the hill the pegasus turned and spread her wings. Taking a running start she soon found herself air borne. Flapping her wings she soared higher and higher. Stopping mid-flap Firefly suddenly turned and began to soar through the air.

"I say, where are you headed?" Wind Whistler inquired as she attempted to keep up the pace the other winged pony had set.

Turning around Firefly smiled as Wind Whistler approached. A bit out of breath the blue pegasus looked at the other expectantly as she awaited an answer.

"I'm going to see Megan."

"Oh splendid. Mind if I come? I haven't seen her in ages."

Firefly mustered a smile as she answered, "Sure."

Turning back around Firefly made a face. _'I'd rather not.'_ Firefly thought but said nothing. Once over the rainbow she landed upon a cloud just off to the side of the well. Buckling pink hooves beneath her Firefly watched the house. Wind Whistler landed a moment later and sat down on her hunches. Taking in a deep breath Wind Whistler closed her eyes. Rolling her eyes Firefly shook her head as she glanced at the other. Turning back around Firefly watched and waited for Megan to come outside.

Megan took a few uncertain steps toward the back door. Cane in hand she tried not to hobble.

"Grandma, why don't you stay inside today?" Katie inquired sounding more and more like her mother every day.

Smiling Megan answered, "I won't be out long sweetheart."

Katie wrapped her arms around her Grandmother and squeezed gently. Megan placed a butterfly kiss on Katie's cheek before stepping outside.

Firefly raised her head at the faint sound of a door shutting. Turning her head sideways the mare let out a slightly disgusted sigh, Wind Whistler was curled up sleeping. Shaking her head she turned her head around.

Slowly Megan made her way to the well. Each day it had become more and more apparent that it was too much for her to handle. Yet none had been able to stop her. There was something about that well that Megan hadn't been able to explain to anyone, but she had to be near it. Firefly smiled her sad smile as Megan came within a few feet of the well.

"My old friend, how are you this beautiful morning?" Firefly voiced her question out loud while watching Megan as she continued to hobble toward the well.

As Firefly watched Megan her face froze. Horror filled Firefly's eyes as the woman she cared so much for collapsed. Instantly Firefly jumped to her hooves and swooped down. Never had she seen Megan collapse and in that instant Firefly knew what was to come. Landing inches away Firefly bit her cheek.

A small voice called out, "Megan?"

Her breathing shallow Megan turned her head slightly to see Firefly, the pink pegasus who had forever changed her life. A weak smile graced the woman's face.

"Firefly. You've come back."

Shaking her head Firefly answered, "I never truly left."

Megan reached out a hand to touch the pink muzzle next her to. Firefly shuddered at the touch and Megan smiled.

"I'm sorry, Firefly. The locket should never have left my neck. I'm sorry."

Firefly nodded her head in reply while looking into Megan's faded blue eyes.

"I've missed you all so much."

Closing her eyes in an attempt to keep from crying Firefly whispered back, "We've all missed you too."

Letting her hand slip from Firefly's muzzle Megan softly whispered, "At least I can say good-bye this time."

Tears slipped out past Firefly's closed eyes; unable to stop herself the pegasus opened her eyes to see Megan smile one last time.

Softly Firefly whispered, "Good-bye old friend."

A peaceful smile graced Megan's lips as her eyelids fluttered shut. Firefly remained by her side unaware that Wind Whistler was near by. Fighting back her tears the mare turned surprised to find the other pegasus next to her.

"She's in a better place now. No longer will she suffer."

Firefly softly stated, "We need to tell the others."

Wind Whistler nodded and waited until Firefly was airborne before she spread her wings. The journey back to Dream Valley was a silent one. Upon landing those near could tell something was wrong. Neither spoke a word until all had assembled in the great hall. Firefly stood quietly by while Wind Whistler spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry for the news we bring today. While watching Megan we …" Wind Whistler's voice began to crack and a tear slid down her cheek.

Firefly stepped forward with tear filled eyes and finished saying, "We saw Megan pass away."

All remained quiet as Firefly made her way out of the room. A few of the older ponies began to murmur while the younger ones began to cry. Each one found it hard to believe that their friend was truly gone.

Firefly wandered about the castle for sometime unaware of all going on around her. As though in a trance the winged mare began to walk towards the treasury. Once there she snatched the locket from its case. Holding it firmly in her mouth she ran outside. What seemed like only a moment later Firefly found herself by the well. Glancing around she carefully walked up to the well. Opening her mouth she let the locket fall. With a tiny splash it landed, sinking further into the darkness.

Tears anew ran down her face as Firefly whispered, "For old time's sake my friend. May it remain there always, as I should have."

The End


End file.
